Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 13
Chapter 13:Woodfall “Oomph! Hey!” Kayla and Link were thrown right hard to the ground. “You shouldn’t have broken the rules around here kid!” the guards sneered. “jerks!” Kayla spat. Link helped her to her feet. “ C’mon, let’s find the entrance to the Woodfall temple Kayla!” Link hissed. They wandered around until they found a deku flower by the water fall. “Let’s get up there! Ladies first.” Kayla sang. “ I thought that’s what got you in trouble before…” Link mumbled. Kayla ignored him, and got on top of the flower. “What do I do now-” she sank into the flower, surprised. “ Ok, let go.” Link instructed. Kayla immediately sprang out and made it up to the cliff. “Wow that was cool!” she exclaimed. He nodded and came after her. They carefully made their way along the edge, and came to a sudden stop. “Hoo! What might two deku scrubs be doing up here?” a voice said. They turned around in surprise. A big owl perched on a large stone tablet was staring at them. “Wow! I’ve never seen an owl up close before!” Kayla exclaimed. The owl cocked its head. “ This swamp has become a dreadful place, full of poison water… if you two have the courage to go to Woodfall, I will teach you a useful song. Good luck.” he flew off. “Hm… a special song?” “I think the special song is on that tablet, Link. I see music notes engraved into this!” “Oh! There’s something written there too… let the soaring wings take flight…” Link observed. He pulled out his pipes, studied the notes, and played an almost fast moving song. “…we can now teleport to owl statues whenever needed, but first they have to be ‘opened’.” Link explained. “Sweet. Let’s keep moving.” Kayla went through the entrance behind the waterfall with Link. It wasn’t too different than outside. The water had a suspicious smell and looked dark and cloudy. “Woah… this doesn’t look right at all, Link…” Kayla’s voice trembled. Link held her hand reassuringly, ignoring the risks. “We should keep going if we’re going to fix this. I’ll lead, alright?” The area seemed almost like an obstacle course. There were narrow ramps that lead to a higher ledge, a large, wide platform almost on the other side of the area, and there was a few long trees growing in the middle of the water. “I think we should follow the path until we reach that plat form over there. So, let’s start up the ramp.” Kayla suggested. They started off the ramp but suddenly, a big beetle-like enemy was walking down the ramp. “ aw, shit… what is that?” Link muttered. “ That’s a hip loop! Careful!” Tatl chimed. It turned around and glared at Link with big, yellow eyes. Almost like a bull, it swiped its feet on the ground, snorted, and charged at him. Link nearly fell into the water, he was hanging onto the edge with two hands. “Leave him alone!” Kayla shouted and shot a bubble at it. She really thought she got it, but it just stood there, stunned. Link quickly got up and took off his mask. He pulled out his sword, and killed it. It fell off the edge, into the water. “ Are you ok?” Kayla asked, worried. He nodded. “ I’m so useless! I couldn’t even beat it!” she scolded herself. Link’s eyes widened. “Don’t say that! You did help! You distracted it while I was getting up. But I promise, the very first weapon we find, is yours, ok?” he said reassuringly. She stood up slowly. “Ok.” she agreed. They kept moving forward, but came to a stop again. “ Hey… it’s a deku scrub! What is it doing here?” Link wondered out loud. It shot a nut at him. “Ow! Is that an enemy too?” “Yeah.” Kayla shot a bubble at it. It squeaked, fell over on its side, and disappeared. “Bulls eye.” Kayla cheered. “see? You are useful! “ Link pointed out. She blushed, but said nothing. It seemed to repeat. Ramp, beetle, Scrub, flower. Finally, They reached the platform. There was an owl statue, a mark on the floor, and a few pots. Link went over and hit the statue with his sword. It glowed green, and then ‘opened’ its wings. “Great! Now we can teleport here!” Link twirled his sword and sheathed it. “ I don’t think we’ll have enough time to explore the temple, so let’s go back to the first day again.” Tatl recommended. “ I guess she’s right. Alright, I suggest that you hold onto my shoulders, Kayla.” She nodded, and put her hands on top of his shoulders. He got out his ocarina and played that slow, familiar song, the song of time. Kayla felt time spin backwards, and she felt really dizzy. “ Um… you can let go now.” Link informed. She felt awkward and let go. “Sorry. So… try playing the song of soaring.” Kayla said. He nodded, and played it. Suddenly, gust surrounded them, and lifted them up to the air. Kayla held her arms out, enjoying how it felt. “WOO! We’re flying!! We’re actually flying!!” she exclaimed. Link nodded, but he didn’t seem to enjoy it as much. It felt wrong, to have nothing under you, hundreds of feet in the air. They flew to Woodfall again. The gust carried them all the way to where they found the owl statue. They landed softly on their feet, Kayla’s eyes were wide in excitement, Link’s eyes wide in adrenaline. “Wow! That was so damn awesome!” She exclaimed. Link just huffed. “Yeah…” he cleared his throat. “So, let’s play the Sonata of Awakening on that mark.” He put on his mask, stood on the mark, and played the song. Kayla noticed a fine piece of wood on the ground. She picked it up. "Hm... I think I'll save this...." Suddenly, the whole place started shaking like an earthquake.